kaiserreichsteam_and_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Seán MacNamara
'Seán MacNamara '(1895 - 1978) was born in Clare, Ireland. He served in the Great War against the Germans and the Austrians, the Marxist Revolt (1917 - 1920). Seán is known for being a powerful speaker which lead him to become a good officer during his military serivce and later earned him a spot in Congress as the Senator of Clare and later the Preisdent of the Celtic Empire. "We will never... Surrender! We shall yeild to nothing, but bayonets!" ~ Seán MacNamara at the 1937 Dublin Rally. Early Life Seán was born in Clare, Ireland July 15, 1895 to his father Edward MacNamara and his mother Anice Stuart. His father was a soldier and a politician which had inspired him to od the same as he got older. He began work in a bicycle shop at age 12 repairing and assemling bicycles and usually got paid 10 Pounds weekly. At age 18 he went to College for Politics and Government shortly after graduating High School that same year in 1913. Since he was in college, he was never drafted to go to war when the Great War broke out in 1914 only a year later. But the Celtic Empire was still in peace time and stayed neutral for the time being. In 1915, when he was noly 20 years old, the Celtic Empire went to war when the Germans began their attack on Luxembourg, Northern France, and then finally attaking 10% of Celtic France (aka Southern and Western France) which is apart of the Celtic Empire. He voluntarily enlisted in his nation's armed forces and joined the Army. After the war, he returned to his studies despite the English Alliance (aka Allied Powers just in a alternate universe.) losing the war and Northern France to the Germans. Luckly the Germans spared Luxembourg but left it in ruins. He became a Senator for County Clare in 1920 after wining the Sentor Elections of 1919. Unlike the other politicians which were commonly crude and corrupt, Sean frowned upon that and always strived to do better than his colleauges. Military Service When the Germans entered Southern France in May of 1915, Seán enlisted in the Regular Army as a Private and enlisted in the 6th Connaught Infantry Division (O'Brady Rifles). He was sent to Dublin where he was garrisoned and went through his basic training. He graduated at the top of his class later that same year and became a officer. Seán was later wounded in a crossfire at Saint-Mihel in Northern France while trying to keep his battalion together in September of 1916. He managed to hold his ground and drove the Germans back and was awarded the Celtic Cross of Honor, Medal of Valor, and the Combat Wound Badge of 1916. In 1917, he was shocked and furious at the Marxists who were rebelling against his nation back on the homefront, the O'Brady Rifles was called in to be first to see in on the action and crush the rebellion. The O'Brady Rifles was later overwhelmed after 2 hours of fighting in the streets of Dublin against the Marxist Rioters and agressive protestors. This historical left Seán forever scared in his memory in which haunts him for the rest of his life. In 1955 during the Cold War, he made a speech about the Marxist Revolt and granted a pardon for all of the Communist Natives living in the empire, but asked of them to keep things peaceful. Taking power over the Celtic Empire Shortly after he retired from the Army in late 1920, he got into politics and served as a Senator in Congress from 1921 - 1935 before retiring from that position and ran for president a year later at the young age of 43. He won the election by 2 votes and served in office from 1936 - 1939 and then ran for re-election only to be elected by millions of people who proud of his good leadership. He served 4 terms and was the only preisdent allowed to served that long due to his great leadership during WWII. Overall he 16 years as president from 1936 - 1952. Then he served as Vice President from 1953 - 1956 for his partner Eugene Dubois who is a ethnic French from Paris who is an old war buddy of his despite fighting in two different armies. Then he retired after that to spend time with his grandchildren and great grandchildren.